Many approaches exist for targeting information sent over a network, including “push” and “pull” targeting. In push targeting, the sender identifies the recipient(s) of the message based on the address or label inserted into the message. In pull targeting, the receiving device determines which sent messages to deliver.
However, in these approaches, the receiver of the messages is assumed to have access to a communications medium over which the messages are delivered. When a receiver is not within the coverage area of the communications medium, delivery to the receiver is delayed until the receiver moves within the delivery area. When a receiver does not have the hardware and/or software capabilities for receiving messages over the communications medium, the receiver cannot receive the messages. This may be true even when the receiver is within the coverage area of the communications medium and/or has the capabilities for connecting over other types of communications media.